deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuo Heiwajima vs Tatsuko Itagaki
Shizuo Heiwajima vs Tatsuko Itagaki Shizuo Heiwajima vs Tatsuko Itagaki is a What-If! Death Battle and is settled to be BigBangOverlord's first written battle in the year 2018, it features Heiwajima Shizuo and Tatsuko Itagaki, from the anime'' Durarara'' and the visual novel game series Maji De Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! respectfully. Description Durarara vs Maji De Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! They are strong, they are cool, and they would likely break things with a bus stop sign, which of these untamable forces will win in this Clash of Titan? Interlude (*Queue-:'' Pacific Rim- "Go Big or Go Home" Epic Metal Cover'' *) Bang: We are back, and we are wilder, crazier, and stronger than ever!! Alisa: Speaking of stronger, A Chinese philosopher once mentioned these quote…What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? Leone: Let these two brawn-wielding combatants…they are the answers! Shizuo_wrecks_his_way_into_DB.gif Alisa: Shizuo Heiwajima, Ikebukuro’s strongest man… Tatsuko_swings_her_way_into_DB.gif Bang: And Tatsuko Itagaki, Majikoi’s Sleeping Dragon… Alisa: I’m Alisa the God Eater, she’s Night Raid’s very own Leone, and he’s Bang the Dragon… Leone: And it’s our task to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle… Shizuo Heiwajima Name: Shizou Heiwajima Age: 27 Height: 6’1’’ Abilities: Inhuman strength, durability, hand to hand combat. Paint Tolerance Background: *Born with a genetic disorder that shut down muscle response, this leads him to have superhuman strength. *Gets into trouble at an early childhood due to his lack of control over his strength. *Cares for his younger brother, even when they are separated. *Considered as an anime ‘Hulk’ Feats: *Despite numerous acts of destroying public property, Shizuo was never arrested as either his employer pays for all damages, those he harms have criminal records so they cannot report him. But the biggest reason is that the idea of the young man with superhuman strength seems impossible. *Despite sending people to the hospital, Shizou never once killed a fellow human being. (*Queue-DRRR Opening *) Alisa: The city of Ikebukoro…a place of mysterious incidents and sightings of a mysterious headless horseman roaming freely across the night, also your usual town full of gangsters and troublemaking delinquents…. Leone: Not to mention a lot of dark and twisted psychopaths and assassins roaming around freely. Bang: And to add the widely spreading oddity, this city has its own brute, the infamous strong man who wrecks havoc and dismay among anone who is foolish enough to get into his bad side… (*Random Mob Member: Th-That’s Shizuo Heiwajima !)/(*Shizuo Heiwajima: What the hell do you want? *) (*Queue-DRRR X2 Op *) Alisa: Shizou Heiwajima, a troubled individual…ever since his childhood, it was nothing but a rough ride for him…Though he was born in a normal family and had a somewhat normal life, he himself was….not normal! Bang: You see…this kid had a problem in his brain, literally, one of the areas of his brain, the part that was supposed to keep human beings limited for their own safety…it somehow didn’t form well, in fact, it didn’t formed at all…therefore, his strength has gone through the roof… Leone: He quickly take note of this by lifting up the huge fridge over his head in blind anger over his lil’ brother for eating his pudding….and I thought Akame was moody…. Alisa: Yet despite this, it was too much strain for him and he just ended up breaking all of his bones, over and over again…but don’t feel bad for this kid, it only got worst. Leone: The thing is…when he breaks his bones and heals, he becomes stronger and stronger after on, soon throughout his childhood, he ends up getting into a lot of fights and won all of it. Bang: But all this brawling and fighting kinda made Shizuo sick of all of it and wanted to leave this life behind him. Alisa: Yeah...especially when he wreck the whole mini-shop down and felt guilty afterwards. Bang: And thing got worst when he went into high school, the place where stupidity and dares mix altogether and is a hype among them youngsters, God what’s wrong with those kids. But he made a friend who helped him avoid the fighting, even suggested he go blonde to make himself notable…a normal thing we animals do in showing off in nature… Leone: He encountered a stranger named Izaya, who turned his world upside down. Tricking him to go all out and make even more havoc. He went into trouble so man times all because of that Izaya craphat…Even got in trouble with the police. Bang: And after graduating, Shizuo has been fired from so many jobs all because of his uncontrollable anger. BUT his latest job, being a bartender was probably the only job he was able to hold onto the longest… Alisa: And guess what happened? That’s right…He was framed for something he did not done, and because of his past records, the bar he worked on fired him. His life went downhill from there… (*Queue-Durarara OST 2. *) Bang: Upset from all that happened to him, Shizuo is forced to take a job on looking after some guy named Tom, don’t look at me, I don’t know his name. But things didn’t settle well when Tom’s clients who are in debt to him always pisses Shizuo off. Leone: They literally made him go snap, a destructive bomb read to go off. Shizuo is a mad powerhouse, he is extremely strong for a human, easily beats up an entire mob of gangster and possessed ghouls daily with just sheer brute strength alone! To add to his arsenal…Shizuo will throw vending machines and motorcycles across these punks daily…Yeah, you heard me…DA-I-LY!!! Bang: These vending machines in particular, measuring 77 inches in height and 33 inches in weight as well as a feet thick, these things weigh as much as 700lbs. And shown in both intro and in every episode, he can hurl this onto people at 30 feet across and farther, that means he would apply 800 pounds or greater force to generate the throwing strength to even lift this machine of the ground, and it’s counted if it is bolted on the ground! Leone: He has thrown a lot of things such as vending machines, a refrigerator, a small boke, a motorcycle, several people, hell, even a metal girder. Alisa: And when he goes berserk serious, he will pull out his weapon of choice, a bus stop sign? I would rate him 3 out of 10. Leone: You may want to rethink your rankings *laughs* Bang: Especially considering that his weapon is a 9 foot tall bus sign easily pulled out from the ground! In real life, it would take 5 strong men or a jackhammer to even break the ground that the sign is bolted on, and that’s not yet assuring that it can be pulled out quickly. Alisa: He can lift up the truck that literally crashed onto him the second time and hurls it several meters away. Leveled down a large building, manhandled a whole group of thugs, mobs and ghoul-possessed people! Ths guy is truly as Izaya says…A beast… Leone: Figuratively… Alisa: This guy is also VERY fast, able to catch up to a girl driving a fast motorcycle is a weak example the least! HAHA Bang: That’s rather his slowest…somewhat, records shown that he runs faster than that. Such as dodging the ammo of a rapid pulse gun, and even catches throwing knives with his teeth and bites them off like crackers… Leone: And this guy tanked a dynamite in the face…literally…5 dynamites in the face! Bang: One dymnamite is enough to bring down a whole house, simply short, if a human is even NEAR a dynamite, he’ll become grounded, burned meat. Alisa: This all leads down to Shizuo’s unlimited thought…you see, like the percentage we use in our brain, if ever Shizuo goes 99%...he would likely be the next anime Hulk…In fact, stated by Izaya that it might take a small nuke to take Shizuo down is possibly the best chance to even keep him down for good. Bang: AND I know what you guys are thinking? ‘But Bang’s Crew, if he is so strong, won’t that make this fight an extremely big stomp for the poor combatant he is facing now?’ Well…it is safe to say is that's not the case gentleman… Alisa ''& Leone: *ahem* '''Bang: And Ladies….*chuckles*, As we pick out, we don't like to put in fights that are stomps. The other combatant is failr strong and Shizuo has some major flaws despite being immovable. ' Leone: For starters, despite being a strong, brawn-for-brains of a brute, he is still human, he can take a lot of hits and sometimes feel it, you can even stab him with sharp pens, which means, bladed weapons have an advantage out of him, he’s not pain resistant, he’s pain tolerate, meaning he’ll just ignore the pain but doesn’t really mean he did not feel it…In fact, he did say he felt being stabbed occasionally. Bang: Also that he somewhat heals slower than normal, he once stated himself that it took duct tape to wrap the wound around his hand and that took more than months to heal. Alisa: And let’s not forget Simon, the black-Russian who can overpower Shizuo dozens of times…hinting that any equally strong opponent has an advantage of him… Bang: And last but not least, and most importantly, Shizou hates violence, he would rather try to end it quickly rather than prolong it…He is not a skilled combatant, relying too much on brute force and takes a lot of hits while at it…. Alisa: But not least to say that Shizuo is not going to be a weak soft crash-test dummy…You piss him off, you end up turning him into a monster (*Shizuo: IIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYAAAA!!!!*) Tatsuko Itagaki Name: Tatsuko Itagaki Age: 18 Height: 5’10’’ Abilities: Inhuman strength, durability, hand to hand combat. Background: *Second eldest of the Itagaki Siblings. *Like her sisters, she learned Kawakmi Arts in illegal means. *She is the strongest and the most dangerous among her sisters. *Her strength rivals those to Momoyo Kawakami. *Eroge version of the Hulk. Feats: *Fought against armed soldiers and even took down a tank with a bus stop sign. *Goes toe-to-toe and even backed Momoyo down. *Easily manhandled 5 other Kawakami martial artists. *Tanked a nuclear-level attack and even walked out from it. *Didn't get any bones broken after receiving a 'Kawakami Driver'. *Literally shook the whole country of Japan with a bus stop sign. (*Queue-Majikoi OST- Winter Fireworks *) Bang: Kawakami City is a city named after a clan of samurais. Unlike the other cities in Japan, this one holds a school and temples that teaches the martial arts called, emm…well Kawakami Arts. Alisa: This city really love their samurais…They even have their own drinks called Kawakami Water. Leone: This city holds a lot of traditions, mostly involves fighting…That’s where this Kawakami Art Fighting Style comes in. Unlike other ‘normal’ fighting styles. The disciplines in this style is rather odd, it holds different disciplines for different variant. One in particular holds the discipline for raw strength and power. Bang: One of the instructors who teaches strict Kawakami Arts has been released from his duty for his different point of view, then he found himself to the company of some hooligan siblings, after showing them the Kawakami Arts, Oh which, by the way, is a big taboo to this city, he sees potential in them, and became their guardian, and that’s how the life of crime is made for these siblings. Alisa: These siblings were able to master the discipline of Kawakami Arts at a very young age, this martial arts can only be perfected by students of Kawakami Academy, a member of the Big Four, a bloodline descendant of the Kawakami themselves, or all at the same time…One of these siblings who mastered the discipline is Tatsuko Itagaki…Wait…what? Her? (*Tatsuko Itagaki: Here I go! Hey! Hey! HO! *) Bang: The second daughter of the Itagaki Family, she is an easygoing, yet laid back girl who only enjoys sleeping…I’m not lying here folks, she literally enjoys sleeping. Leone: In fact, this is how she originally met the protagonist Yamato in the original route, the guy who has a growing harem that rivals even those of my lil’ bro, Tatsumi and Kirito from SAO…She even sleeps standing up. Bang: Which is partially why her eyes are closed the whole time…She’s sweet, deeply caring, and above all this…She’s a strong tank. Leone: Hell yeah! She is often considered the tank among her siblings, even comparing to her younger twin, Ryuuhei, who is only considered as a brute. Tatsuko Itagaki has mastered the Art of Kawakami Style whose discipline focuses on strength. Alisa: She’s a ferocious fighter, like her opponent, to my dismay, she also wields a bus stop sign as a weapon. (*Tatsuko Itagaki: Yay! It’s finally My turn….Let’s go, let’s go! *) Bang: But that doesn’t make her any less scary, especially that she can wield this bus sign to literally send anyone flying, she’s strong enough to maneuver this heavy bus stop sign like it is a baseball bat and even fast enough to deflect a raining barrage of arrows flying straight towards her. She easily overpowered 5 students who are also masters of Kawakami Arts with ease and even manhandled Momoyo, an equally stronger opponent, with ease. AND SHE’S NOT EVEN HALF SERIOUS ABOUT FIGHTING THEM!!! Leone: Yeah, in fact, she’s somewhat half-sleeping this whole thing…but just piss her off even once, you know you are getting the beast rather than the beauty. Bang: Yeah, you see, once she is pissed off with exceptional reasons, her eyes will open and reveal a beastly glare that even made me wet the carpet… Leon: That’s true… (*Queue- March of the Beast *) Bang: She goes on a berserker fury that makes her a destructive force to be reckoned with, Momoyo once stated that she can’t go charging on her with brute force in response because she might get the better of her. Which is why she was able to capitalize with brains. Alisa: We should know, I played the novel game a LONG TIME AGO!!! Leone: She was able to handle armies with only a bus stop sign and even leveled down a bloody tank with it. A TANK!!! USING A STOP SIGN!! AGAINST A TANK!!!! Bang: In reality's perspective, her swing on the tank would cause up to more than 110,624,643 joules. ' ''Alisa: She is also a fierce rival for Yamato’s love, in fact, this alone was enough reason for so many people not to mess with her, her brother learned that the hard way…She attacked her brother, just because he slapped Yamato in the ass, but still retains her love and respect for her siblings. Such as when she beat up some random girl who defeated her siblings in the past. '''Bang: She is monstrously powerful. Even taking an attack that, described by Momoyo’s old grand papi, is equal to a large nuclear explosion, and would still walk away, with only a few words that made me gasp with awe, she only said ‘Oww…’. Alisa: And f*ck that, She even gone toe-to-toe with even stronger foes, she even got a muscle-buster wrestling move from Tsubane that should shatter her back but she was able to get out of the stadium like she has no bones broken. Bang: And her strongest feat is here and now, she literally shook the whole city of Kawakami, if not, all of Japan just by slamming the bus stop sign to the ground! Leone: Tatsuko is a strong force of nature, but she is not completely unstoppable. Bang: Due to her sleepy habits and attitude, she is sometimes easy to handle if you get the best of her without pissing her off, and also when she goes enraged, all the more you can outmaneuver her. But to respond back with brute force? Leone: You just can’t last with the "2nd Double Dragon" of the Itagaki Siblings… (*Tatsuko Itagaki: This is for my siblings! *) INTERLUDE Alisa: Alright, both combatants are set and ready to fight... Leone: It is time to see which of these two, bus-sign wielding powerhouses will make the break Bang: Time to say it again...LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLLEEEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!! FIGHT Pre-Fight (*'Somewhere in the town of Ikebukuro'*) It was a normal busy street in the city of Ikebukuro, the ever discorded sound in the air, emitted by the noises made from the continuous beeping of vehicles in the traffic and the mumbles and voices of the citizens around the area. However, this was not considered the normal scenery in this city. Shizuo: IIIIIZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAA!!!! This is considered normal, A blonde-man, wearing a bartender’s outfit begins running rampant, trying to get his hands on his nemesis, an information broker named Izaya. He begins tossing vending machines over and over towards Izaya, who simply dodges and ducks every single machine thrown at him. Izaya: At this rate, I’ll have to cancel my meet-up with some clients…. In a nearby sushi shop. Shakadou Gyobu, a former Kawakami Temple master, and his students, the Itagaki Siblings makes an exit. Satisfied with the meal they just ate. Ami: So where are we supposed to meet this broker you’re talking about? Gyobu: He texted me the day before that we are supposed to meet in this spot… Angel: He’s a bit late… Tatsuko: Ohhh…someone’s heading right toward us… Tatsuko, the tallest among the girls pointed to Izaya rushing towards them. From the moment he sees Gyobu and his students. Izaya stops on his tracks for a moment to greet Gyobu with his usual grin. Izaya: You must be Gyobu… Gyobu: So you’re our info broker? What’s with the sweat-breaking? Izaya can only respond to his question with one word, “Him”. He pointed to Shizuo, who’s charging towards them like a runaway armored truck. Gyobu simply watches with no surprise. Gyobu: That’s all…easy, Tatsuko, take care of him, would ya? Tatsuko simply smiles, with her sleepy eyes, she grabs hold on a nearby stop sign and tears it right out of the ground. She sings joyfully. Tatsuko: Yeah, let’s go, go, go! Tatsuko swings the bus sign and directly hit Shizuo, stopping his charge and more surprisingly, sending him tumbling to the ground. Shizuo punches the ground to push himself up, he glares at Tatsuko’s sleepy eyes with such a beastly stare. Shizuo: Hey lady, you better back off, I have a little punk to deal with. Tatsuko didn’t flinch, she shook her head in response and gives him a warm, big smile. Tatsuko: Sorry, but I am told to keep you busy… Shizuo grip his temple in frustration. He takes off his sunglasses and places it on the pocket of his uniform. He easily tugs out another bus-stop sign nearby and raises it like a kendo stick. Shizuo: It’s your funeral! 'FIGHT!!!!' (*BG Soundtrack : Korobeiniki by Oozma *) As Shizuo roared out loudly, he charges at Tatsuko, who responds with another charge. As they swing their bus stop signs like sparring swords. They collided, the force of their collision made the earth beneath them shake, even more crack a feet deep. Shizuo forces Tatsuko back. He swings and strikes her. Sending her towards a nearby wall. Tatsuko charges out and strikes back towards Shizuo, who quickly blocks her attack. Shizuo grabs onto Tatsuko’s head and throws her towards a pawnshop window. Shizuo approaches the scene, only for Tatsuko to pull out an anvil from the pawnshop and hurls it towards Shizuo, sending him rolling towards the heavy traffic, specifically. Landing on the front of a car. Tatsuko quickly hops out of the window and run towards the traffic. Shizuo quickly regains consciousness. He gets of the car. He gives the driver an angry glare that would scare the driver to get out of the car. Afterwards, Shizuo quickly holds onto the car and hurls it towards Tatsuko. Tatsuko notices the flying car and shoulder-tackles it back towards Shizuo, Shizuo simply deflects the flying car with a brute back-hand. Shizuo quickly rips a car door of its hinges and slams it over at Tatsuko, but she simply tanks it with her shoulder, like two bull elephants, Tatsuko and Shizuo try to overpower one another with brute strength, their feet begins to break deeper into the ground they stand on. Shizuo quickly sucker punches Tatsuko and throws toe door towards her. Tatsuko simply kicks the door away and sees Shizuo attempt to tackle her down. She simply giggles. Tatsuko: *Hehehe* You think it’s a good idea to tackle me down? Tatsuko simply stops Shizuo on his tracks again and shoves him away. As Shizuo quickly regains his balance. Tatsuko sees an opening and tackles Shizuo quickly. She lifts him up and tighten her arms around him. Tatsuko: Mount. And…BEAR HUG! As she cheerfully spoke. She begins to hug Shizuo tightly. TO the eyes of another, it seems to be like a normal hug. But if place in Shizuo’s place. This hug is by no means, lovely. Shizuo is surprise by Tatsuko’s strength, feeling the strong arms coiling around his ribs. He begins to pummel over Tatsuko’s face. Tatsuko quickly lets go after being pummeled. Shizuo quickly grabs Tatsuko’s hand and pulls her towards him. He drives Tatsuko back with a heavy-bone shattering head-butt. Tatsuko backs off. Her hand over her forehead. Tatsuko: Oww…Oww…Oww… Shizuo: My TURN! (*BG Soundtrack : Durarara Opening Theme *) Shizuo grabs hold on Tatsuko and begins slamming her towards the nearby cars, flattening them with one slam. Shizuo is enraged, like a beast being provoked. He becomes uncontrolled of his actions and continues to slam Tatsuko over towards the cars. He breaks a card door open and precisely lays Tatsuko’s head over the opening and slams the door over her head. Tatsuko quickly reacts to the pain. She shoves Shizuo away. But Shizuo isn’t down with her. He grabs her by the head once more and hammers her back with his fist. He lifts her up and slams her on the roof of a nearby truck. He begins to pummel her one more. Even begins to play dirty as he poked on Tatsuko’s eye, hoping to give himself an advantage. He continues to pummel her like an enraged gorilla. He tosses her to another car. Tatsuko slowly gets up. Covering her closed right eye. She begins to cry a little. Tatsuko: My eye…my eye… Tatsuko mumbled weakly. Shizuo hops down from the truck and grabs on the bus sign he dropped a few moments ago and attempts to slam Tatsuko with it. But Tatsuko catches the sign before it even got near her. She glares at Shizuo with a more equally enraged beast in her open left eye. She bends the bus stop sign with her bare hand and shoves Shizuo away. Tatsuko: You gone too far…Now it’s personal. Tatsuko exclaimed with a more mature voice tone. Shizuo however is unfazed for he too is enraged right from the beginning. This time, they will settle this fight with fists. (*BG Soundtrack : Majikoi OST: March of the Beast *) Tatsuko and Shizuo brawled it out. Shizuo pummels over and over on Tatsuko with his bare hands. Tatsuko responds by dishing out equal devastating blows over his chest. She wrap her arms around Shizuo and attempts to put him down by suffocation. But Shizuo headbutts her and tosses her to the floor. Tatsuko tanks his barrages of punches. She returns to favor by grabbing over at Shizuo and places him over his shoulder, she jumps in the air and gives him a muscle-buster. After giving him such a performance, he swings his fist at her. She grabs his fist and retorts by landing a strong punch that sends Shizuo flying towards a nearby construction site. Tatsuko runs after him like a bear determined not to let go of its prey. She grabs hold of a metal beam and slams it towards Shizuo. But he dodges and grabs two metal beams and begin to slam it over her head. To his amazement, her head was not bashed nor crushed. She grabs hold of the beams Shizuo was holding onto and pulls towards her, she drives her head towards his chest. Sending him to the ground. Tatsuko uses the two beams and slam the edges on his face like jackhammers. Shizuo tries to deflect each one but his rage is beginning to fade, he begins to tire. While Tatsuko’s rage is still on. Shizuo grabs both beams and kicks Tatsuko hard, sending her flying right on top of the ceiling of the construction site. As she falls down and crashes. So does the construction site over them. Shizuo lifts the debris off over him. Breathing hard and seeing his bruised, injured body. He slowly gets up with his two feet and begins to walk away. Failing to notice that Tatsuko quickly recovers and breaks free. She grabs two metal beams and slam both beams onto Shizuo’s exposd left leg. Breaking his leg. Shizuo yelled in agony. He tries to swing his fist towards Tatsuko. But Tatsuko grabs his arm and breaks it single-handedly. She lifts him up and slams him over and over on the ground. Right before sending him flying in mid-air. While at that she quickly picks up a nearby bus-stop sign, this time there’s a huge weight in its end. Tatsuko lifts it up and preps it like a baseball bat. Tatsuko: This is for being a big bad bully! She slams it towards Shizuo’s head. Sending him hurling to the ground. As he looks up. Tatsuko slams the heavy part of the sign over his head. Crushing his skull. Blood splatters over. Tatsuko can only exhale softly and close her eyes as she takes a nap while standing. K.O.!!! Passing nearby, taking a vacation from Kawakami City, Yamato notices Tatsuko sleeping while standing. Quickly realizing who she is, he calls her out. Yamato: Tatsuko-chan? Is that you? Tatsuko quickly snaps awake, she opens her eyes and spots Yamato. She smiles as she spreads her arms and hugs him. Much to Yamato’s displeasure. Adding to the fact that she’s much taller than him and she’s rubbing her cheek next to his. Tatsuko: Ohhh Yamato…You’re so fluffy… RESULTS (*Cue-*''Majikoi OST: Winter Fireworks'' *) Alisa: That...was...catastrophic. Bang: In the very beginning of the fight, Shizuo gets the first burst of adrenaline due to his easily aggressive trigger everytime he gets in a fight. Leone: This leads him to having the first advantage over Tatsuko in the fight. Bang: However over time, Tatsuko’s greater durability, stamina and resilience stomps Shizuo later on. Alisa: Let’s recap this fight, in terms of strength, both are equal and both can dish out equal inhuman punishment over one another, though you have to remember, this is when Tatsuko is still in her 'not-so-serious mode'. Shizuo can level a building and take a dynamite explosion right in the face. However this does not excuse the fact that he’s still killable and is still prone to injuries for the fact that he’s still human. He does get stronger when his bones break, but that also states that there are ways to still break his bones. He's pain tolerate, not pain immune. Bang: Plus his durability can’t compare to Tatsuko’s in the beginning. While he can take injuries, Tatsuko tanks a lot of punishment and only receive little to no injuries at all. In one tournament, she was given a muscle buster right in the sky and comes crashing down. But after the match she was still able to walk of fine. If applied that to real life…just half the height with a real-life professional muscle buster would snap you in half and instant dead on the spot. Leone: Shizuo was slightly faster than Tatsuko but he also gets tired when the fight prolongs, just as he did when he is fighting a horde of zombie-minded crowd. While Tatsuko is only half serious about the fight until Shizuo triggered her to go “Beast-Mode”. Alisa: That is true. We should also note that Tatsuko was able to handle more skillful and more powerful foes than Shizuo and won half of those fights. And believe me, she’s not some easy-picking for predators like Lubbock. In fact, she was able to held her own against Momoyo Kawakami, a member of the Big Four, one of the strongest fighters to ever come in her verse! Leone: Let's look further on Shizuo's durability, the best outcome we have searched for how tough he can get, the fact that his latest durability level is up to 5 dynamites on the face, simply putting that up, a single dynamite would cause up to 2,000,000 joules meaning the total explosion would take up to 10,000,000 joules... Alisa: In comparison to Tatsuko, it is stated by the Kawakami senseis themselves that she can take a powerful attack of Kawakami Arts that is measured to equal that of a large nuclear attack, by results in comparison to the Hiroshima bombing, trust me, it's the only big bang explosion in history I can recall, measures up to 63,000,000,000,000 joules or simply 63 terajoules. Leone:'' Hell, she's not even half serious and she can slam up to more than 110,624,643 joules with that bus sign! '''Bang: And when she goes berserk, she can easily shake the whole city...TWICE!! Which makes her capable of slamming up to more than 25,118,864,315,096 joules...' (STUPIFIED MATH: Tatsuko's Striking Power: 110,624,643 joules / Tatsuko's Striking Power when she goes Berserk: 25,118,864,315,096 joules > Shizuo's Durability: 10,000,000 joules) Alisa: In paper would be more than enough to bash Shizuo's skull at least. Bang: And the deciding factor is that, even if he goes enraged and mindless over a battle, Shizuo would still try his best to hold himself down in order to keep his cool, while Tatsuko on the other hand, she’s mostly half-serious in fighting, just look at her eyes. Once they show the eyes of an enraged beast, there is no stopping her from beating up whatever or whoever pissed her or her family off. Leone: When the unstoppable meets the immovable, it would be a clash of the titans. And only one comes out on top. Alisa: And in the end, you Shizu-won’t mess with this beauty… WINNER Summarized Results: Shizuo Heiwajima: -Older but less experienced in hand-to-hand combat. -May be the strongest in Ikebukuro, but his strength is still limited. +Slightly faster -Less Durable. -Not willing to go all out in fear of injuring or killing someone. Tatsuko Itagaki: '' +Younger but much more experienced in hand-to-hand combat. +Strength is already nearly limitless and keep in par with Momoyo. Even considered as one of the strongest characters in the Majikoi series. -Slower in terms of speed. +Much, much more durable and doesn;t take life-threatening injuries. +Can go berserk when she is triggered. Tatsuko_wins_her_DB.gif '''Bang: The winner is Tatsuko Itagaki' Alisa: Next time on Death Battle, it is a fight between two drink-loving women who has the brawn to back up their roar...Leone vs Benkei Musashibou, coming soon.... Trivia *''What these two combatants have in common is that they are both strong, they both use bus stop signs as their main choice of weapon and they are anger-triggered.'' *Over two months of research, this is BigBang's longest fight up-to-date. *This is BigBangOverlordBuster's first What-If? Battle that features a combatant not mentioned in this wiki before: Tatsuko Itagaki from Majikoi Series. *This What-If? Battle is where one of BigBang's Cast: Bang the Dragon comes back after sulking over the death of his favorite character in a manga series, who ironically is also one of the cast: Leone. *This was unintentionally became a long research due to most of the facts of Tatsuko came from the Visual Novel Game and Official Database. *This is BigBang's Death Battle with the most numeral calculations in comparison to his previous written fights. **This is also the fight where the opening is different fromany Death battle canon and fanon intro,'' Pacific Rim- "Go Big or Go Home" Epic Metal Cover'' Poll Who do you think will win? Shizuo Heiwajima Tatsuko Itagaki Draw You voted one of them because you don't know who the hell is the other XDXD Agree with the Results?? Hai!(Yes) Nyet(No) As long as there's blood and brutality, I'm good XD Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018